Rumeurs
by Kino-Yaoiste
Summary: Le problème des gens dans leur école est qu'ils n'ont rien d'autre à faire que s'intéresser aux rumeurs. Qu'il soit victime d'un racket par Seifer et qu'une minute après les gens pensent qu'ils étaient en train de copuler, n'étonne même pas Hayner. Foutues rumeurs. UA. OS Seiner


Tout est à Square Enix.

Je reviens sur du Seiner, mon couple de base et de prédilection. Je pense que c'est OCC à la mort. Pour les âges : Hayner, Roxas, Olette et la clique : 22 ans. Seifer, Fuu, Rai, Terra, Aqua : 23 ans. Ils sont dans une école de [insérer l'étude qui vous ferez le plus plaisir]. C'est n'importe quoi, je l'ai écrit en trois jours, soyez indulgents...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

En toute honnêteté, Hayner ignore pourquoi Seifer lui en veut à ce point. Quelle personne respectable ose s'en prendre à son rival dans les toilettes pour tenter de lui piquer son téléphone ? C'est censé être un lieu de trêve, où chacun fait pipi avec ce dont la nature l'a doté, gentiment ou non, pas être un lieu de peur. Qui se dit « tiens et si j'allais me soulager, puis me faire agresser tant qu'à faire ? » Certainement pas Hayner.

Ce n'est pas absolument pas sa faute s'il est entré la tête baissée, les yeux sur son écran et qu'il a percuté Seifer Président du comité Almasy. Est-ce que ça mérite de se faire crier dessus ? Peut-être. Est-ce que ça mérite de se faire plaquer contre un mur avec un tyran qui daigne afficher un rictus hautain ? Sans doute. Est-ce que ça mérite un coup de poing dans l'estomac ? Ha, on ne sait pas trop, la barrière est assez floue. Est-ce que ça mérite qu'une personne entre, alors que Seifer est en train de le redresser par le cou, son visage trop près du sien ? Hum... définitivement non.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Seifer a aboyé après le pauvre étudiant et s'est tiré deux minutes après avoir balancé à Hayner deux/trois vacheries. Mais hé, Hayner a l'habitude, il est cool avec ça : il supporte cette connerie depuis trop longtemps pour encore accorder du crédit à Seifer Enfoiré Almasy.

* * *

-Hayner, c'est quoi cette histoire de baise dans les chiottes ? Je croyais que c'était notre truc !

Quoi encore ?

-Répète pour voir, Roxas.

-T'as baisé dans les chiottes alors que c'est notre truc à tous les deux.

-Je me disais bien que j'avais entendu de la merde. Qui t'a dit ça ?

-Tout le monde en parle !

-Avec Almasy en plus, complète Olette en suivant son meilleur ami. Pour l'hygiène on repassera, tu aurais pu chopper quelque chose.

-J'arrive pas à déterminer si vous êtes sérieusement sérieux, leur répond Hayner.

-Bien sûr, affirme Roxas. On s'est mis d'accord en première année, si une histoire de baise dans les chiottes pop sur l'un de nous, ce sera toujours avec l'autre. Comment peux-tu me tromper ?

Hayner et Roxas sont devenus amis après qu'une personne ait fait courir la rumeur qu'ils avaient baisé dans les toilettes, alors que Roxas accompagnait simplement Hayner à vomir. Purée, les fouilles-merdes ont vraiment de l'imagination. Ou alors ils s'ennuient.

-D'abord, Almasy ne m'a pas _baisé_. Ensuite, il était en train de me _battre_. Pour finir, depuis _quand_ c'est notre truc ? T'as toujours démenti avec véhémence cette rumeur !

-C'était jusqu'à ce que tu me trompes, je n'arrive pas à y croire. Les mecs, tous les mêmes.

-Vanitas et toi, le mois dernier, on en parle ?

-C'est qui, lui ? T'as vu comment est ton pote, Olette ?

-Aucune manière, approuve-t-elle.

Ils sont donc venus le trouver dans la BU uniquement pour cette histoire de rumeur ? Bon sang, et c'est lui le mauvais ami.

* * *

Comme l'étudiant moyen, Hayner galère sur le plan financier. Comme l'étudiant moyen, sans bourse, ni papa et maman derrière lui pour le soutenir, c'est encore plus la dèche. Naturellement, il a pris un job dans un café qui a aussi un côté chocolaterie. Son patron, Xemnas, est un manipulateur qui lui mène la vie dure, accroc à ses sous et il emploie Hayner en toute illégalité.

Officiellement, Hayner a un contrat à mi-temps avec un autre type. Officieusement, il vient travailler dès que Xemnas envoie un message et ne s'en plaint pas ; qui dit non à des sous en plus non déclarés ?

La vie aurait pu être presque simple si les deux crétins qui se considèrent comme ses amis (Hayner a décidé qu'ils ne l'étaient plus le jour où ils sont venus le harceler en classe, comme si Olette et Roxas n'avaient pas cours de l'autre côté du bâtiment. Les majors de promo ont vraiment la belle vie), n'avaient pas découvert son lieu de travail. Ils ignorent quelle est sa couleur préférée, mais pas où le trouver pour l'embêter. Ayez des amis, qu'ils disent.

Encore une fois, ils sont en train de se goinfrer comme des porcs dans la partie café.

-Vous n'avez pas de maisons, les sans-maisons ? Leur crache-t-il alors qu'ils traînent après avoir fini de manger.

-Tu oses nous dire ça ? T'entends, il a osé dire ça ?

-Il a osé dire ça, approuve Roxas, faussement surpris.

-Où va le monde ?

-Allez vous faire foutre. Cordialement.

Au fond, il les aime bien. Juste au fond, en surface c'est une autre histoire.

Une sonnerie retentit de l'autre côté de la boutique. Quand il constate que Xemnas s'en moque comme de sa première chaussette, Hayner n'est pas surpris et y va à sa place. Visiblement, dès qu'une personne de leur école sait quelque chose, c'est comme si toute l'école le sait. Bon sang, il déteste tellement Roxas et Olette pour leurs incapacités à fermer leur grande bouche.

-Almasy, on est fermés, va-t'en.

-Il va falloir que tu te mettes d'accord avec les horaires d'ouverture, alors.

Puis il lui envoie un sourire méprisant, alors qu'il sent un regard noir et une menace de virement planer au-dessus de sa tête. Fichu Xemnas, pas foutu de servir les clients, mais entend tout ce qu'il dit.

-En quoi puis-je vous aider ? Demande Hayner, son plus beau sourire de vendeur aux lèvres.

Seifer renifle, amusé, puis fait le tour de l'étalage avant de prendre une petite boite en forme de cœur qu'il vient jeter sur le comptoir. Hayner crache mentalement dessus.

-Ce sera tout ? Voulez-vous un emballage ou pouvez-vous aller vous faire foutre ?

-Tu ne maîtrises pas encore l'art de la vente.

-Merci de votre retour, cher client. Ce sera tout ?

La brute en lui ne supporte visiblement pas plus ce qu'il dit, car Seifer Sexy Almasy attrape son col pour le tirer à lui, sans avoir l'air de forcer. La vie, cette injustice.

-Ton téléphone, sur un plateau d'argent.

Hayner roule des yeux, ennuyé par ce crétin.

-T'es encore là-dessus ? Je t'ai dit que c'était un accident. Maintenant va te faire foutre.

Il entend un « langage ! » dans le fond. La sonnette retentit et deux jeunes femmes entrent dans la boutique, avant de les dévisager. Que demander de plus ?

-On n'a pas fini, crache Seifer avant de partir.

Le garçon a payé la boite en cœur et s'est barré sans. Soupir mental. Hayner lui filera la prochaine fois qu'ils se verront à l'école.

(La boite est restée une semaine chez lui, puis il l'a mangée. Seifer ne l'a jamais réclamée aussi.)

* * *

-T'as baisé avec Seifer dans la boutique ?

Hayner lève les yeux du livre qu'il lit, surpris et interdit par la remarque du garçon en face de lui. D'une part, car il n'avait pas entendu ce ninja arriver, d'autre part car Roxas s'occupe de ça en général.

Hayner toussote, vérifie qu'il n'y a personne pour les écouter dans la bibliothèque, puis revient sur lui.

-Sora, pèse bien tes mots. T'as dit quoi ?

-T'as baisé avec _Almasy_ dans la boutique ?

Hayner soupire de soulagement, pendant quinze secondes il a cru que Sora avait fait ami-ami avec son pire ennemi.

-Non, absolument pas, où t'as entendu ça ?

-Rumeur, répond-il naturellement. T'es sûr qu'il ne s'est rien passé ? Xemnas va nous virer s'il en entend parler.

Sora est l'autre personne à mi-temps avec lui, mais il passe plus de temps à demander à Hayner de le remplacer qu'à travailler. Il se peut aussi qu'il ait déjà eu plusieurs aventures dans l'arrière-boutique, parce que ce garçon n'a aucun savoir-vivre.

-Je sais me tenir, il ne s'est rien passé.

-T'as joué avec lui dans les toilettes lundi et on est seulement jeudi, tu oses dire ça ? Roxas a raison : tu 'manques pas de cran.

Sora vient de passer onzième dans sa liste de personnes préférées, derrière la bibliothécaire.

* * *

Le samedi est la journée préférée de Hayner : il travaille officiellement le matin et Xemnas lui demande de revenir dès seize heures pour faire la fermeture. C'est tellement agréable de rentrer chez lui les poches pleines d'invendus et de munnies.

Dans l'après-midi, quand il s'ennuie, il traine souvent à l'école (il vit dans la résidence associée juste à côté du complexe scolaire), vêtu d'un vieux t-shirt et pique la Wifi pour mater des séries en toute impunité.

Le problème ? Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à croiser quelqu'un. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive à vrai dire, il y a même très souvent des élèves qui viennent récupérer des affaires oubliées ou juste traîner dans les canapés pour passer le temps (Hayner ne peut définitivement pas les juger). C'est juste rare que ces quelques-uns soient Seifer Adonis Almasy, revenant d'un footing. En plus d'être le président du comité disciplinaire, le garçon a aussi un poste dans le bureau de l'association sportive.

La loi devrait le punir d'être aussi bien foutu alors que Hayner a de la chance de seulement ressembler à un sac poubelle.

-Exactement la personne que je cherchais.

Hayner hausse un sourcil, dubitatif.

-Je n'ai plus de portable, arrête d'essayer.

Il dit vrai : il l'a fait tomber dans les toilettes la veille, alors qu'il y avait une soirée à la résidence. Les joies de la vie étudiante, tout ça.

-T'es con à bouffer de l'herbe, dis-moi. Attrape les sacs, je dois les déposer dans la salle des assos, c'est chiant.

Puis Hayner se retrouve à transporter deux sacs de sports remplis d'il ne sait trop quoi. Seifer est ce genre de connard qui ignore la politesse, mais Hayner est habitué à lui. Ils se connaissent depuis qu'ils ont l'âge de construire des châteaux de cartes propres (ça fait deux ans) et se détestent depuis tout ce temps.

Dès qu'il franchit le seuil de la salle des associations, Hayner balance ce qu'il tient à côté de lui, s'attirant les foudres du blond. Pff il s'en fout, on ne l'a pas payé pour faire larbin et n'a aucune raison de rendre service au gars qu'il déteste.

-De rien, ça me fait plaisir de transporter des merdes pour toi.

Seules des années de pratiques à supporter Almasy lui permettent d'esquiver la batte jetée dans sa direction. Hm, grossier personnage.

Hayner s'assoit sur la table au milieu de la salle, pas réellement étonné du bordel monstre qu'i l'intérieur. Les légendes ne mentaient donc pas : les gens du bureau des étudiants organisent des soirées entre responsables qui finissent en orgie.

-C'est pour quoi les sacs ?

-A.S.

Association sportive.

-T'as déjà fait des soirées ici ?

Hayner n'a pas vraiment de filtre avec le blond en face de lui. De plus, la subtilité n'est également pas son point fort.

-Non, le comité disciplinaire a sa propre salle ; on se respecte.

Est-ce que Seifer a entendu parler des rumeurs ?

-T'as pas peur de traîner avec moi à cause de ce qu'on dit ?

Des fois ses pensées et sa bouche ne sont pas très raccords. Malheureusement, ça arrive trop souvent.

Seifer aborde un sourire prétentieux, alors qu'il finit de ranger et d'étiqueter des conneries, avant de venir jusqu'à lui. Il pose ses mains sur les jambes de Hayner, les écarte assez pour pouvoir se glisser entre elles, sans la moindre pression. Hayner ne devrait pas accepter une telle proximité, il le sait.

Mais franchement ? C'est Seifer Beau Gosse Almasy : il pourrait dévergonder même la personne la plus farouche.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on dit au juste ?

-Qu'on nique partout.

L'absence de filtre et de gêne en présence de Seifer, tout ça.

La porte s'ouvre à nouveau, les gens qui parlaient se taisent en les voyant. Hayner s'incline pour voir qui vient d'entrer et reconnaît Pence, le président de l'association sur l'informatique et les gens de son bureau. Seifer se décolle de lui, mais place vite son dos à la place de son torse pour pouvoir l'écraser sans le moindre problème.

-Vous avez un problème, les losers ?

-N-non, bégayent-ils.

-On vient chercher un jeu dans notre casier, ajoute Pence.

-Et ? Vous avez besoin de mon autorisation ?

Hayner accroche ses bras autour du cou du blond, et ses jambes autour de sa taille. Bien que surpris, Seifer Hercules Almasy reste de marbre et compte sur ses abdos pour les empêcher de basculer en arrière.

-Tu me portes jusqu'à la salle avec le home-cinéma. J'ai rendez-vous avec mon asso.

Ils sont cinq dedans et c'est probablement l'association la plus petite de l'école. En vrai, ils voulaient juste traîner à l'école et justifier leurs nombreuses heures passées à sécher.

-C'est pas une asso, crache Seifer.

-Ta gueule.

(Seifer l'a emmené là-bas sans rien demander en échange, pour infos.)

* * *

Hayner est dans la bibliothèque pour changer, avec les gens de son association : Vanitas, Kairi et Néo. Manque à l'appel : Ephemer. Il a eu une urgence apparemment.

(-J'suis sûre que c'est la queue de Luxu, son 'urgence'.

-Il ne pouvait pas se retenir un peu ?

-On l'a pas vu depuis un siècle.)

L'ordre du jour : avancement des projets (quels projets ? Ils matent des séries et des films en se piffrant comme des goinfres) :

-Hayner, ça ne peut plus durer : arrête de flirter ouvertement avec Almasy, commence Kairi.

Sa vie sentimentale (comprendre : sexuelle) fait visiblement partie des projets à aborder.

-Putain ça ne parle que de ça en ce moment, se plaint Vanitas.

-Ou alors confirmer votre relation, qu'on puisse passer à autre chose.

-Les gens se moquent de ce qui est officiel, le canon ennuie, explique Néo.

À quel moment sa vie est-elle devenue publique ?

-Surtout que ça dure depuis un moment votre histoire, songe Kairi. D'habitude c'est une intrigue, puis c'est fini.

-Vous deux ? On est déjà à la saison 3 des spéculations, complète Néo.

-Conclus, grogne Vanitas, un bonbon dans la bouche.

-On attend l'épisode final depuis trop longtemps.

-Vous avez fait quoi dans la salle des assos, d'ailleurs ? S'intéresse la demoiselle.

 _Pence, sale traître_. Hayner va aller couper le réseau la prochaine fois que son association bidon se réunit.

-Tu poses la question alors qu'on sait tous qu'ils ont baisés comme des porcs dans tous les sens, toute la journée ?

-D'accord, stop. Arrêtez de parler de moi, quand je suis _juste là_. Qui vous a dit cette connerie, sérieux ?

-Rumeur, répondent-ils en chœur.

Il pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme. Forcément.

-J'ai passé ma journée avec vous samedi, et sauf si j'ai le don d'ubiquité, c'est impossible que je sois resté avec lui pendant tout ce temps.

Ces traitres réfléchissent pendant quelques secondes, avant de devenir stupides :

-On l'a vu samedi ? Demande Kairi aux autres.

-Nah, aucun souvenir, répond Vanitas.

-On était que tous les trois, je crois même que Eph est passé dire bonjour, ajoute Néo.

-Pas de Hayner.

Il fronce les sourcils.

-Vous êtes vraiment sérieux ?

-Chut, la discussion est close, annonce Kairi. Deuxième sujet : on accompagne notre prochaine série avec quoi ? Chocolat chaud si c'est la nuit et des crêpes en journée ?

* * *

Quand Hayner se réveille ce matin-là, il pleut des cordes. Un temps bien pourrie pour commencer la journée, à la limite du déprimant et qui soulève la flemme latente des étudiants. Hm, c'est l'occasion rêvée : Hayner va probablement sécher.

Son portable sonne à côté de lui et il se sent obligé de répondre :

-Tu viens en cours, le salue Roxas.

-Ha je n'sais pas.

-On a un oral à présenter, tu viens.

-J'ai une pneumonie. Et une hépatite F. C'est assez mortel.

-Si tu continues tes conneries, c'est moi qui vais mortellement te tuer. Dépêche-toi, je te récupère dans vingt minutes.

Roxas lui raccroche ensuite au nez, ce malpoli.

Toujours est-il que le blond est réglé comme une pendule et débarque vingt minutes après dans sa chambre, sans toquer, ni s'annoncer, ni se gêner pour piquer des trucs dans son frigo. Hayner n'est toujours pas habillé.

-Y a Xion qui vient avec nous, elle arrive dès qu'elle est prête.

Xion, la fille qui adore dormir ?

-Elle est réveillée au moins ?

-Bah oui, je l'ai appelée 'y a dix minutes.

Est-ce qu'on peut le dire ? Oui, soyons fous : Roxas est son réveil personnel.

La porte s'ouvre à nouveau, cette fois sur Demyx :

-Salut les gars. Roxas, tu viens toujours à la réunion de ce soir ?

-Bien sûr. Tu amènes un truc à manger au final ?

-Justement, le boss a rien dit là-dessus.

-Alors ne t'embête pas.

Il les salue, puis s'en va. Hayner met des œufs à cuire, plus motivé à se rouler dans la boue qu'à aller en cours.

À nouveau la porte s'ouvre. Encore une fois, ce n'est pas Xion.

-Salut Roxas ! Ha tiens, Hayner. Dis-moi mon cœur, tu aurais une écharpe pour me dépanner ?

C'est Rikku cette fois, la marraine scolaire de Roxas. Qui d'ailleurs fouille dans les affaires de Hayner pour lui filer ce qu'elle a demandé. Hayner ne passe pas tant de temps que ça dans sa chambre, mais c'est chaud si Roxas la connaît mieux que lui.

-Merci, je te la rapporte ce soir.

Elle embrasse son front, avant de partir. Comment ça 'Ha tiens, Hayner' ? C'est sa chambre, d'abord.

(-Pff, réplique Roxas plus tard. Quand je ne savais pas que c'était ta chambre ici, j'étais persuadé que tu habitais la bibliothèque.)

Quand la porte s'ouvre pour la troisième fois, ce sont Ephemer et Luxu qui tombent accidentellement dedans, ne s'attendant de toute évidence pas à ce qu'elle soit ouverte quand ils ont commencé à se chauffer. Hayner devrait penser à plus souvent fermer sa porte à clef.

* * *

La présentation s'est bien passée uniquement car Roxas a usé de son charme naturel pour amadouer leur professeur. Après ça, ils sont allés déjeuner dans la bibliothèque, cachés dans les tréfonds des étagères. Du moins, c'était l'idée jusqu'à ce qu'ils croisent Seifer Damn Almasy et sa frimousse qui vient de prendre la pluie.

Hayner le déteste, d'accord ? Mais il sait le reconnaître une belle chose quand il en voit une.

-Envoie un torchon, j'en ai besoin.

-Ce n'est pas un torchon, c'est un essuie-main.

-Envoie, ordonne Seifer.

Hayner a toujours plein de trucs dans son sac à dos, et l'essuie-main en fait partie. C'est une habitude qu'il a récupérée de sa sœur, Seifer est de toute évidence au courant. Il se peut que pendant la période où ils ne se détestaient pas encore, Hayner lui filait tout et n'importe quoi.

Dans tous les cas, Hayner s'exécute.

-Tu pourras la brûler, j'en aurai plus besoin, lâche-t-il.

-Je t'en filerai une nouvelle, c'est bon, soupire Seifer en roulant des yeux.

-M'en branle. Tu m'apporteras à manger tant qu'à faire.

-'Y a pas marqué pigeon sur mon front.

-Si, regarde le long de ta cicatrice, en tout petit. Juste à côté de connard.

N'importe quelle personne se serait sans doute fait frapper. Hayner adore jouer avec le feu de Seifer, à défaut de jouer avec son corps.

Après s'être essuyé les cheveux, Seifer lui lance sa serviette au visage, un sourire fier accroché aux lèvres.

-Tu peux toujours rêver, trouillard.

Enfin, il lève le camp.

(Seifer a quand même fait ce qu'il lui a été demandé.)

* * *

-Alors, on fait la cour à son copain en plein milieu du couloir ?

-... Quel copain ?

-Seifer Almasy.

Cette fois c'est Naminé qui lance les hostilités quand il entre dans la bibliothèque. La scène s'est écoulée il y a dix minutes, comment peut-elle déjà être au courant ?

-Almasy n'est pas mon copain, c'est connard errant. Maintenant éteins cette putain d'enceinte et ouvre la bibliothèque de temps en temps, c'est pas mon job je te rappelle.

-Oulla, monsieur est bougon. Traîne un peu plus dans son boxer, ça te fera du bien.

Très bien, elle vient de chuter en position dix-huit. Fichue bibliothécaire en carton (elle est aussi étudiante, en fait. L'administration donne accès aux ressources si un élève accepte la responsabilité).

* * *

Son téléphone vibre sur la table à côté de lui, alors qu'il tient une réunion avec son association (comprendre : ils matent un film dans la vidéothèque).

-Oui ? Répond-il doucement.

-Je sors ce soir, tu veux venir ?

C'est Roxas.

-Non, réunion.

-Allez, viens. Ce sera sympa.

-Là aussi c'est sympa. J'ai une soirée de libre en plus.

Ce qui n'arrive pas souvent, car Xemnas est un enfoiré et que Sora compte trop sur lui.

-D'accord. Je ne voulais pas te le dire avant, mais Naminé n'a pas fermé la bibliothèque ce soir.

Oh putain. Oh putain putain putain putain.

-J'arrive dans deux minutes.

* * *

C'était un piège grotesque (même si oui Naminé n'avait pas fermé), Hayner se retrouve dans un bar billard avec Roxas, Olette et Axel. À vrai dire, il s'en sort assez bien et il ne regrette pas d'être venu.

Pour l'instant. Mais vous vous rappelez que Hayner a un karma un peu nul ?

-Sac à foutre, ça t'arrive de sortir ?

Seifer Beau cul Almasy. Hayner le déteste tellement fort d'être si bien foutu. Oh bon sang, quelle injustice.

-Le balafré, tu viens te prendre une dérouillé ?

C'est un sujet qui fâche normalement, mais Seifer laisse couler dès qu'il l'insulte. La queue en bois reposant contre son épaule dans une allure typiquement frimeuse, il lui offre un sourire hautain éclatant. Hayner a envie d'éclater sa super bouche.

-Je te prends quand tu veux, bouffon.

-Tu vas pas tenir la distance, Scar.

-Me tente pas, tu n'en sortirais pas indemne.

-Alors c'est parti, montre-moi ce que t'as, beau parleur.

-Ne viens pas pleurer quand je t'aurai cassé en quinze.

(Dans le fond, Axel demande aux autres s'ils parlent toujours de billard.)

* * *

Ils ont fait quatre parties. Seifer et Fuu vs Hayner et Axel (c'est totalement la faute d'Axel s'ils ont perdu). Seifer et Rai vs Hayner et Olette (c'est totalement grâce à Olette s'ils ont gagné). Seifer et Hayner vs Roxas et Axel (ils ont gagné sans mal). Axel et Roxas vs Olette et Fuu (les filles ont rentré toutes leurs boules avant que les garçons n'en aient mises une). Pendant ce temps, Hayner et Seifer se sont disputés au bar.

-Tu nous as plantés pour aller en rencard avec ton copain !?

Se plaint Kairi en débarquant dans sa chambre le lendemain matin. Elle est en quelque sorte sa voisine de palier puisqu'il y a presque dix appartements au même étage. Hayner est au deux alors que la demoiselle se trouve au sept.

Hayner baisse le livre qu'il lisait pour regarder la furie aux cheveux acajou s'imposer à lui. Malgré son mécontentement, elle n'a aucune pression à piocher dans les invendus posés sur le plan de travail. Bravo, belle mentalité.

-De qui parles-tu au juste ?

-Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi, _Almasy_.

Hayner a de sérieux doutes sur ses capacités auditives.

-... Tu viens de m'appeler « Almasy » ?

-Le nom de ton mari.

-Qui ? S'étonne-t-il.

-Seifer Almasy, non d'un sans-cœur ! Le gars avec qui tu sors (supposément) depuis deux mois !

-Salut la compagnie, comment va ?

Xion entre dans la chambre, attirée par le drama depuis l'étage au-dessus. Et très bientôt un stupide blond se joindra à elles.

-Hayner refuse d'admettre qu'il passe beaucoup trop de temps avec Almasy.

La brune incline la tête, perdue.

-Il passe un temps normal avec lui, je ne trouve rien de bizarre à ça.

-Aha ! S'exclame Hayner en sautant du lit. Merci Xion, tiens prends des chocolats ; pas ceux de Kairi, ils ont tourné quand elle est venue répandre son venin.

-Je veux dire, ils sortent ensemble, c'est normal qu'ils passent autant de temps à se toucher, se bécoter et tout ça.

-Aha ! L'imite Kairi. Flash info : ils ne sont _pas_ ensemble.

-Oh... Alors oui Hayner, tu passes beaucoup trop de temps avec Seifer.

-Et bien, Hayner _Almasy en devenir_ , qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ?

Hayner reprend sa boite de chocolat, surpris par ses traîtresses.

-Xion, depuis _quand_ es-tu devenue amie avec Almasy ?

-C'est vrai, il est dans l'autre résidence, comment peux-tu appeler nos ennemis par leurs prénoms ?

-Ne te laisse avoir Kairi !

Roxas à la rescousse. Hayner soupire en le voyant entrer, frais comme un gardon alors qu'il n'est que neuf heures du matin. Est-ce qu'il lui arrive d'être à la masse des fois ?

-Regardez bien ses yeux perfides, trop fier de lui : il dévie le sujet de conversation, qui est son futur mariage avec Seifer Almasy. (Même s'ils ont raison Xion, comment peux-tu l'appeler par son prénom franchement ?)

Hayner devrait vraiment apprendre à fermer sa porte à clef.

* * *

-C'est toi la folle de Seifer ?

Comme souvent, Hayner est tranquillement installé au comptoir de la bibliothécaire (puisque Naminé ne sait pas faire son travail, on devrait songer à le payer. Ou au moins lui filer des bouquins gratuits), quand les ennuis lui tombent dessus. Aujourd'hui, les ennuis ont revêtu la forme d'une jeune femme grande et blonde, au regard bleu électrique, au visage fermé et menaçant, toute de noir habillée.

Bien, qui est-elle ? Et plus important :

-La folle de qui ?

-De Seifer.

Il fronce les sourcils.

-Qui ?

-Almasy, Seifer.

-Oh. Et c'est-à-dire folle ? Je sais que ça paraît _dingue_ , mais je suis un mec.

-Deux mecs qui sortent ensemble sont des folles autant l'un que l'autre.

Ha. Très bien. Même si Naminé fait semblant de lire à un mètre d'eux, il sait qu'elle a abandonné depuis longtemps ses lignes pour se concentrer sur eux. Il sent déjà la rumeur courir.

-D'où ma question : c'est toi la folle de Seifer ? (comprendre : c'est toi qui sors avec Almasy ?)

Il y a encore deux ans, Hayner se serait levé pour lui renverser la table dessus pour l'idée même d'impliquer une chose aussi horrible avec Almasy.

-Non, tu te trompes de personnes.

-Parce que si c'est toi, retiens bien une chose : pas de gâteau à la fraise à votre mariage à la con. Seifer peut adorer ça, mais j'y suis allergique, alors fais gaffe, ducon.

Après un dernier regard mauvais, elle s'en va.

-C'était qui encore ?

-Larxène Almasy, jumelle de ton cher et tendre. Elle n'est pas scolarisée ici, mais elle donne super chaud.

Hayner la dévisage.

-C'est quoi le rapport ?

-Y en a pas, je tenais juste à le souligner.

-Ha.

-Toutes mes félicitations pour ton mariage.

-Ta gueule.

-Pff, attends un peu, on sera bientôt beau-frère et sœur.

Pitié.

* * *

 _Viens_.

Simple et précis, du Xemnas à l'état pur. Ce qui veut dire : « Sora s'est tiré/n'est pas venu. » ou « Je suis tout seul et je ne veux pas travailler. » ou encore « On est débordé, viens nous aider. » à peu de chose près.

-Je me tire, n'oublie pas de fermer la bibliothèque.

Naminé ne lui répond pas, trop occupée à flirter avec Shiki, une étudiante de dernière année. Bon, il reviendra pour fermer visiblement. À quel moment a-t-il eu les clefs, d'ailleurs ? C'est un des nombreux mystères qu'il ne s'explique pas, comme le fait qu'il connaisse autant de gens alors qu'il est insupportable.

Arrivé à la boutique, Hayner est surpris par le monde qu'il y a. Genre même Xemnas met la main à la pâte (ce qui est arrivé trois fois depuis qu'il bosse pour lui). Bon sang, heureusement qu'il est venu dès qu'il a pu.

Une fois changé, il se colle à la tâche : nettoyer les tables des clients qui partent, les encaisser, servir les nouveaux arrivants, prendre des commandes supplémentaire, servir à boire, ainsi de suite.

Deux heures après le rush est enfin passé, seuls trois clients sont encore là dans un coin à discuter tranquillement. Xemnas s'est planqué de sorte à les surveiller sans travailler, alors que ces deux employés nettoient les tables vides. Sora s'attaque ensuite à la vaisselle, alors que Hayner surveille les deux comptoirs, au cas où.

D'un seul coup, une tornade blonde entre dans la chocolaterie et vient droit sur lui.

-T'as rencontré ma sœur !

Hayner est perplexe : c'est un reproche, un constat ou une question ?

-C'est elle qui m'a rencontré, je te ferai dire !

(Ça n'a aucun sens.)

-Qu'est-ce que cette dingue t'a dit précisément ?

-Qu'est-ce que cette dingue ne m'a pas dit plutôt, hein ?

Seifer fronce les sourcils, perplexe. Hayner panique, d'accord ?

-J'ai pas le temps pour tes conneries, trouillard. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'a dit, hein ?

Silence.

-Elle ne t'a rien dit, comprend Seifer.

-Non, abandonne Hayner.

Il est trop faible face à la pression, excusez-le.

« OK, c'est cool, j'avais pas envie de la frapper. » Puis il s'en va comme il est venu.

(Hayner vérifie que personne ne regarde pour courir après lui et lui filer un bout de tarte aux fraises.)

* * *

Quand les fouille-merdes sont passés par là, Hayner a le plaisir de découvrir le lendemain à quel point les scènes dans la bibliothèque, puis dans la boutique ont été déformées. C'est par le biais de personnes dans la résidence rivale de la sienne (celle d'Almasy) qu'il constate les dégâts :

-Attends, t'es sérieuse Aqua ?

-Oui, je te le dis ! Seifer lui a présenté sa famille et ils étaient en train de choisir le gâteau pour le mariage ! C'est adorable !

-Non, il nous l'aurait dit, j'y crois pas.

-Tu n'es pas son fiancé, Terra : Seifer n'a aucune obligation envers toi.

-Conneries.

Le trio est à dix mètres de Hayner dans la bibliothèque et n'essaie même pas d'être discrets ; les concierges ont bien changé.

-Je vais aller lui demander, tranche le troisième du groupe.

-Quoi ? Ven, reviens ici !

Un raclement de chaise se fait entendre et un blond marche jusqu'au comptoir des bibliothécaires (qu'est-ce qu'il fout encore là ? _Ah oui_ : Naminé ne fait pas son job), pour bruyamment déposer dessus un bouquin ramassé au hasard dans une étagère. Hayner lève les yeux vers lui, un faux sourire aux lèvres, que lui rend l'inconnu.

-C'est possible d'emprunter ce bouquin ?

Folklores et créatures KH-iens. Le blond est sur son portable depuis qu'il est entré dans la salle, c'est très convaincant.

-Naminé, tu peux t'en charger ?

Déjà qu'elle ne fout pas grand-chose, hors de questions qu'il se tape du travail inutile. La demoiselle roule sa chaise jusqu'à lui, toujours prête à entendre des rumeurs confirmées ou infirmées. Alors qu'elle se met sur l'ordinateur, le blond s'assoit sur la table sans la moindre pression (tiens, ça lui rappelle un autre blond sans manière).

-Tu connais Seifer Almasy ?

Subtilité, es-tu là ? Si tu nous entends, tape trois coups.

-Le gars du comité disciplinaire ? Déjà vu, oui.

-Il se trouve que c'est un ami, on s'entend bien. Enfin, assez bien pour qu'il fasse de moi son témoin en tout cas, explique-t-il en haussant les épaules, nonchalant.

Hayner échange un regard avec Naminé : l'un choqué, l'autre conquise.

-Ouais ? Répond-il sans savoir que dire de plus.

-Je doute du sérieux de son fiancé, tu le connais ?

-Oui, affirme Naminé à sa place. Il le connait même très bien. Quelque chose à lui dire ?

-Seifer est le genre de gars à vraiment s'engager, il n'a pas intérêt à se foutre de lui.

-T'inquiète, il est très sérieux comme garçon aussi. Il lui a déjà offert un cadeau de fiançailles avec des fraises.

-Cool. Bonne discussion.

Il fait un clin d'œil à Naminé, puis retourne avec ses amis, son bouquin sous le bras, qu'il jette sur la table et s'empresse de divulguer ce qu'il a appris. Hayner dévisage Naminé, qui s'est remise à la lecture d'un comic, une sucette en bouche, _absolument innocente_ en plus.

-Terra, Ven et Aqua. TVA pour les intimes. Sont dans la résidence de ton chéri et partagent ses classes si je ne me trompe pas, mais Aqua est super fraîche.

-T'es sérieuse ?

-Oui, je l'avais déjà vue avant, j'ignorais comment lui parler, mais je pense avoir une idée maintenant.

-Je parlais de ton baratin sur Seifer.

-Ha. T'inquiète, ça va se tasser.

(-Saison sept, putain ! Le gronde Néo lors de leur réunion en lui mettant un coup de poing dans l'épaule.)

(-Hayner, je suis ton meilleur pote, je suis d'office ton témoin de mariage, lui lance Roxas plus tard. Pas Olette, ni Kairi, mais moi. Je compte sur toi.)

* * *

Pour son plus grand bonheur, sa famille vient le voir pour une semaine. Hayner a grandi dans un orphelinat et deux malades l'ont pris sous leurs ailes pour devenir son frère et sa sœur ; Vaan et Penelo. Honnêtement, il les aime plus que tout ce qu'il a au monde, mais venir à une période où il est la cible des rumeurs n'est pas le meilleur moment. Peut-être que les vacances feront taire les langues de vipères.

Ils sont en train de se balader en ville, ou plutôt Hayner est en train de les promener (comprendre : les mauvaises habitudes de voleurs de Vaan et Penelo prennent le dessus sur leur promesse de bien se tenir), quand un blond à cicatrice sauvage lui saute dessus.

-Tu n'es pas censé travailler à cette heure-ci ?

-Non, j'ai de la visite cette semaine.

-Ha bon...

Seifer le dévisage, absolument pas convaincu par ses dires et regarde autour d'eux à la recherche d'une potentielle personne susceptible de correspondre à "de la visite". Hayner indique de la tête Vaan qui fait le pickpocket discrètement, alors que Penelo danse pour attirer une foule de naïfs.

-Frère et sœur. 'Sont gentils.

-T'en avais jamais parlé.

-'Sont jamais venus. Entre Radient Garden et Dalmasca, t'as une petite trotte.

Vingt heures de route en voiture. Environ.

-Vous ne vous ressemblez absolument pas.

Hayner hausse les épaules, tout en continuant de marcher, les autres le suivront bien au bout d'un moment, quand leur radar à bébé frère ne bipera plus. Seifer lui emboîte le pas, ne cherchant pas la dispute ou à prendre son portable pour une fois.

-Tu n'as aucun air de famille avec ta sœur non plus : elle ressemble à quelque chose d'humain, toi par contre...

Seifer lui met une tape derrière la tête, l'air de rien. La présence de ses aînés calme toute réponse agressive possible parce qu'il sait qu'ils ont aussi un radar qui bip en cas de contact humain sur lui. Il se contente de ricaner, puis de lui mettre un coup d'épaule.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais en ville d'ailleurs ?

À son tour d'hausser les épaules, flanquant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste.

-Je m'ennuyais... J'ai été à la bibliothèque (qui était fermée d'ailleurs) et à ton travail, c'est dire que je me faisais chier. (comprendre : j'avais envie de te voir.)

Alors qu'il va répondre, Vaan et Penelo passent des bras protecteurs autour de leur bébé frère, en position offensive.

-Bouge de là, t'es qui ?

-Qui t'a permis de poser tes sales mains sur notre trésor ?

-Y a une distance de sécurité à respecter, t'es large trop près de lui.

C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il ne les invite pas souvent à Radient Garden. Hayner espère que le courant va passer, c'est exactement pour ça qu'il va laisser Seifer se démerder. Ce dernier s'écarte, surpris par leur capacité d'invisibilité et montre ses mains, en souriant.

-Du calme, je lui voulais rien de mal. On est dans la même école, je m'appelle Seifer. Bonne idée de faire de la danse pour distraire les gens et de leur faire les poches. J'ai bien aimé.

La menace de les balancer plane sur leurs têtes. Vaan et Penelo l'observent pendant quelques secondes, avant de se consulter du regard, puis tournent leur attention sur leur frère entre eux.

-Je l'aime bien, conclut la demoiselle. Tu peux le garder.

-Il m'a convaincu, ajoute Vaan. Tiens je te le rends.

Il lui tend son portefeuille. Hayner se frotte les yeux, pas surpris. Ils agissent comme ça à chaque fois qu'ils pensent avoir affaire à un copain potentiel.

-Almasy, voici Vaan et Penelo. La famille, voici mon _pas_ petit-ami.

* * *

Vous vous souvenez du fait que Hayner espérait que les rumeurs ne tombent pas dans les oreilles de Vaan et Penelo ? Ouais, bah ça ne restera qu'un souhait. Le lendemain du jour où ils ont croisé Seifer, ils sont retournés traîner et il est allé leur acheter une glace. C'était le temps suffisant pour qu'ils apprennent toutes les rumeurs qui courraient sur lui.

-Tu as fait l'acte interdit dans un endroit dégueulasse avec Seifer ?

-Tu l'as refait là où tu bosses ? (D'ailleurs qui t'a donné la mauvaise idée de _travailler_ quand tu peux _voler_ ? Je suis déçu.)

-T'as recommencé dans ton école ?

-Tu flirtes à la vue de tous ?

-T'as lâché tes potes pour Seifer en plus ? (C'est moi qui déçue cette fois. Enfin, impossible mon soleil, mais imagine quand même.)

-Tu t'es fiancé avec lui ?

-T'as rencontré sa famille ?

-Vous avez déjà choisi le _gâteau_ ?

-Tu lui as offert un cadeau de fiançailles ?

-T'as rencontré son témoin ?

-T'as déjà choisi un témoin ?

Bon sang, ça fait pas mal de bêtises sur eux. Hayner n'avait pas réalisé avant qu'il y avait tant de spéculations et que ça déformait la réalité à ce point.

-Tu sais ce qui nous déçoit le plus dans cette histoire ?

Hayner secoue la tête de droite à gauche, sans essayer de convaincre ces deux têtes de pioches. S'il commence à s'expliquer, sa glace aura fondu à la fin. Ce qui le déçoit c'est qu'il leur a fallu passer une après-midi avec Almasy pour avoir le droit de l'appeler par son prénom, alors qu'il travaille dessus depuis qu'ils se connaissent.

-C'est que tu travailles, affirme Vaan avec dédain. Qui t'a appris cette folie ?

-Quoi ? Non, ne sois pas ridicule, le contredit Penelo. Comment as-tu pu choisir le gâteau sans moi ? Hayner, je me sens trahie.

Hm. Au moins ils réagissent bien à ce ramassis de folie. Quand ça arrivera vraiment, ils ne seront pas dépaysés.

* * *

Le dimanche suivant, quand il revient enfin de l'aéroport (Penelo ne voulait pas le laisser à Radient Garden et Vaan a presque acheté un billet pour qu'il rentre avec eux), Roxas le cueille en faisant sa drama-queen :

-T'as organisé une rencontre entre Almasy et ta famille alors que je pensais que t'étais fils unique ? Tu sais comment ça s'appelle ? Une _popute_.

Un pote pute. Hayner rigole devant sa bêtise et lui file à manger plus tard (qu'il a volé, mais ce n'est pas sa faute, Vaan a réveillé ses mauvaises habitudes).

* * *

-Le jeu du chat et de la souris a assez duré, tu ne penses pas ?

Seifer sursaute en entendant la voix de Hayner dans la salle du comité disciplinaire. Hayner n'y met jamais les pieds, c'est toujours Seifer qui envahit ses lieux de vie, il est temps de changer les choses.

-Il n'y a que toi qui joues, je suis sérieux depuis le début.

Hayner se glisse sur sa table et passe ses jambes par-dessus, de sorte à appuyer ses pieds de part et d'autre des jambes de Seifer. Ce dernier sourit, attendant la suite.

-Tu demandais mon numéro de téléphone comme un tyran réclame les sous de sa victime.

-Je n'étais pas aussi opaque.

- _Si_ , c'est Naminé qui m'a expliqué ta tentative de drague ratée.

Seifer détourne le regard, presque gêné (genre), avant de lui adresser un rictus fier.

-On va se marier apparemment.

-Oui, se marre Almasy. On a choisi un gâteau aux fraises et nos témoins.

-Tu savais que Ven et Roxas étaient frères ? Je l'ignorais complètement.

-Ils sont jumeaux, comment t'as pu passer à côté ?

Hayner hausse timidement les épaules, à défaut de meilleure réponse.

-Penelo et Vaan t'ont adopté.

-Et Larxène ne te déteste presque pas, ce qui est un exploit.

-L'école entière pense qu'on a fait l'amour dans tous les endroits possible.

\- Oui, ça ne nous coûte rien de concrétiser ça.

-T'es sérieux ? Juste ça alors que je cherche une excuse depuis deux ans ?

-Et moi alors ?

Seifer tire Hayner sur lui, attrape délicatement sa tête entre ses mains et l'embrasse après une éternité pour tous les deux.

* * *

Après ça, plus aucune rumeur n'a couru sur eux.

Par contre, Vanitas aurait sucé Roxas dans les toilettes d'un bar, Naminé se serait fait surprendre en train de bécoter Aqua sous le bureau de la bibliothécaire, Néo aurait joué au docteur avec Pence avec un clavier traînant par-là, tandis que Xion aurait eu une aventure avec Olette, et des magouilles louches lient Ven à Xemnas.

Hayner cherche encore l'hétérosexualité dans leur école.

Et il se peut aussi que les rumeurs soient parties de lui... Mais ça aussi c'est une rumeur.


End file.
